Multiple leg furniture bases as disclosed by the prior art include unsightly external structure such as ring clamps and/or collars for securing the legs together at their converging ends, as well as attaching each leg to the vertical furniture support pedestal. These multiple leg bases are unattractive, complicated to assemble, requiring an extreme number of components which in turn were costly and complicated in manufacturing.
Seldom in the prior multiple leg bases did their construction include uniformly designed legs which present complimentary confronting surfaces, which when mated, function to maintain stability to the unified construction. Earlier devices relied upon additional structural elements to achieve this desired result.